narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kiba Inuzuka
Sensor??? I've just read in the sensor page that the Inuzuka clan could be classified as a sensor ninja thanks to their abilities (althought it's by scent and not chakra), so my question is if Kiba, her mother Tsume and her sister Hana should be considered/classified as sensor ninjas??? --Kiba91 (talk) 18:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... as far as I know, the term sensor has only been applied to people who can sense chakra. The Inuzuka can't do this, as far as I know, so they aren't sensors. I'm going to remove that statement on the Sensor page. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :oh, thanks for answering my question ShounenSuki ^^ --Kiba91 (talk) 18:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Familar? Don't Kiba's marking look famliar? (talk) 23:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Do you have a point? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes.I do.Put those markings on a special type of sports mask and what are they like? (talk) 00:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Fangs? :::I have no idea what you're talking about... and the only sports I know of that uses masks is fencing... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Okay,here are two hints.Again,put these markings on sports mask that's main sport involves a circular puck and long sticks to guide it. A character wears this type of mask and is very famous.Understand now?-- (talk) 19:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :The Mighty Ducks? Your attempts at being cryptic are not nearly as adorable as you want them to be. Even if they were, the resemblance to Jason is slight at best and not worthy of a mention. ''~SnapperT '' 00:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::^_^ If you want a reference like that you'll need to find a character like Sonson J.. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 8, 2009 @ 17:52 (UTC) Okay.Here's a hint of who I'm talking about"Ki Ki Ki Ha Ha Ha" He sort of right.Those markings do look like Jason's hockey mask marks?-- (talk) 03:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :After a quick Google image search, I have to say that the resemblance between Kiba's cheek markings and Jason's hockey mask are superficial, at best. That mask looks far more like the Second Hokage's markings than Kiba's. :If you want a resemblance, google Princess Mononoke. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Earth Release? Hiding Like A Mole Technique? In Naruto Shippūden Episode #109, Kiba and Akamaru, while they were fighting against Team Guren, they hide under the ground!!! So that could be considered as a anime only move and an anime only nature??? --Kiba91 (talk) 05:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Naruto also hid under the ground during the Chunin Exam finals against Neji Hyuga. That doesn't mean he has the ability to use that technique or have that chakra type.--Kracel (talk) 20:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Questionaredude (talk) 03:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Plus he really just dug into the ground with his hands. (note blood dripping from hands in the anime) stats he is stronger than the stats show.Why are they so low its not fair!-- (talk) 22:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Because Kishimoto says they are. Were you expecting 5's across the board? ''~SnapperT '' 22:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) picture can someone put a part 2 photo? :There is already one, in the Part II section. Jacce | Talk 06:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) kiba clips does anyone have/ know where I cna get a recording of someone saying KIBA in the show where thats all they say? In the japanese when they say his name mid sentence it goes much too fast. If anyone could help me out that would be AWESOME! I'm using the clip in a dubstep mix I am making. gracias! Kiba, Hokage! Is Kiba wants to be Hokage? Ilnarutoanime (talk) 11:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Ilnarutoanime :Does* and yes it's one of his ambitions.--Cerez365 (talk) 13:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Aah ok... tnx! Ilnarutoanime 14:57, February 11, 2011 :I think it's every ninja's ambitions. Maybe not at the top of a list, but still on there. Unlike Naruto, who mentions it every second in the original Naruto series. 4evainmyhart71296 (talk) 01:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Is it one of his ambitions? I had always thought he was just saying that in the Chuunin Exams to spite Naruto and rile him up...you know, to "one up him", as it were? --Alexdhamp (talk) 17:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Profile picture??? unlock? I was wondering if I could add a higher quality picture for the ID? 4evainmyhart71296 (talk) 01:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing stops you. Jacce | Talk | 06:35, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Databook Info "Kiba's hobby is to take walks with Akamaru. Kiba also eats with Akamaru, and personally prepares Akamaru's food. He also bathes with Akamaru, and lets Akamaru sleep in his bed with him, and while on missions, Kiba used to let Akamaru sleep in his sleeping bag - these days Kiba will just huddle up with Akamaru and share a blanket with him." Is this actually from the databook? And if so, which one? Because I can't recall ever reading this info. --Alexdhamp (talk) 03:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :ShounenSuki has translated all 3 of his databook entries here. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 03:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Um..the only thing that showed was that he likes to go on walks with Akamaru. What about the rest..there's nothing about the rest of what I quoted. --Alexdhamp (talk) 04:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Family Error Some troll put wrong information on Kiba's family...could somebody correct this error please? thank you :) :I see only his mother and sister in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 03:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Editing I'm trying to edit "Trivia" but whenever I write wat I want to say someone keeps deleting it. Is "Kiba has the strongest sense of smell out of all the Inuzuka Clan members." bad for the Trivia section? Cuz that is wat I put. ImmaKiba1 (talk) 21:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Provide a source to back your claim because Kiba said his sense of smell was stronger than a ninken's not the strongest of the Inuzuka.--Cerez365™ 21:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh ok then can I put that in the Trivia? ImmaKiba1 (talk) 21:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::It's already mentioned in his abilities section.--Cerez365™ 21:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: Oh yeah I see it now, thanks for the feedback :) ImmaKiba1 (talk) 21:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Help I added Smoke Bomb to Kiba as tools, but when u look in his box, it only shows the military pills. Then when u click on tools, it shows both items. Can someone tell me why Smoke Bomb doesnt show in Kiba's box?